What are tears?
by Dark secret
Summary: MArth takes on a challenge to tame a dragon. But when a mystery involving his friends, a bet that could ruin him, and a past wanting revenge, is he going to make it out alive? R&R! Finished
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or anything I could be sued for

Marth paced around his room, the white walls gleaming and his wooden furniture shining like bronze gold. Grinning to himself at his own handy work of house cleaning, he sat down with a happy sigh on is blue comforter on the edge of his bed. Looking around his room, he let his thoughts flow to his brain. "Wow…even without all my servants and maids, I can still get a decent job out of my room. MY room." Just then, the closet door broke open, spilling out a mountain of clothes, sword polish cans, empty and filled, and other small assortments. Sighing heavily, Marth slapped a hand to his forehead. "Or not…"

***

After a second attempt at cleaning his room, Marth sat back down on the bed, but this time more heavily than before. "Ok," he thought to himself as he looked around. "I have made. My. Room." As he looked around cautiously, Marth slowly counted to ten in his mind. "…Eight…nine…ten…" Then, seeing nothing was opened or had exploded, Marth sighed happily and fell back onto his bed. "Man…" he thought. "Doing all this housework makes me think about the maids at my castle. Back home…in Altea." Rolling over on his side, Marth put both his hands under his head as it they were pillows. "Altea…" he thought. "I don't know why I left to get into this stupid tournament. But…" Sighing to himself, Marth felt his eyes close in sadness. "Altea needs the money…even since that last war…and this tournament…may be my ticket to helping my country." Sitting up and brushing his clothes off, Marth gave another sigh and headed for the door. But just before he left, a picture caught his eye. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and a light pink dress had her back turned but a bit of her face showing, as if the girl didn't know the picture was being taken. As Marth opened the door he sighed a bit and then blew the picture a kiss. "Good bye…Zelda…" and then closed the door. Just after, a drawer exploded spilling papers.

***

Later, Marth and Roy were sitting around a good-sized TV on a soft couch when Link walked in through the door. "Hey guys," he greeted cheerfully when he had stepped through. "What's going on?" Promptly sitting next to Marth's right side, both teens turned to look at him with somewhat happy looks. "Hey Link," Roy said as he turned back to the TV and sighed. "It's that psycho babe again. Fighting an unfortunate Fox." As Link snapped his head around to look at the TV screen, he gasped. "What?!" he cried as the "psycho babe" Roy talked about slammed her circular golden wand into Fox's side which sent him flying off the screen. An all too familiar "GAME!" followed. Link sighed and sank back into the couch as he ran a hand through his hair. "Again?" he asked. "That girl's gonna kill us all one day…you know that?" Marth sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Chicken. What's so special about her?" Link laughed for a bit. "Cause she can kill you!" Rolling his blue eyes up to his head, Link made a fake impression on the girl in a high pitched voice. "I am the dragon fire magician!" he screamed. "Prepare to die!" Making a fake slash upon an invisible Fox, he ended with a shrill, "Heeya!" and then shared a laugh with Marth and Roy. 

As the laughing continued by hyper Link and Marth, Roy thought he heard a sound behind him. As Marth and Link continued poking fun with each other, Roy got a sinking feeling that someone was watching and snapped his head around. As his eyes widened too see who it was, Roy quickly kept his eyes on the newcomer while trying to hit Marth and Link to get their attention with his flailing hand. "Uh…guys?" Roy asked nervously as the figure came closer, its gaze piercing Roy's like butter and a hot knife. "Guys?" Hearing nothing but laughter, Roy then said loudly, "GUYS!" As both Link and Marth turned around to face Roy, Link had his hand in his hair as if brushing it back like a girl and Marth was holding a pretend wand in his hand as if to bring it down on Link, they both gave a, "What?" As they looked up to see who it was, they gave a little and meek and an annoyed, "Oh…" 

There, standing in the doorway was a girl about Roy's age, with black baggy boots with a gold trim, complete with an evil red stone in the top lining of each boot. Following up, one could only glimpse at her tight black pants and then her skirt that fell to her knees made up of a bronze colored front made of metal scales. Scales that went up to the front of her with black cloth filling in the slits on the sides of her skirt. Her loose brown belt that hung off her waist was just below her black collar shirt and her brown leather straps crisscrossing over her shoulders, but under a cape that also hung loosely off her. To finish it off, a single silver shoulder pad connected the red cape, which was only on her right shoulder. A gold rope, which, connected to a small gold button on her other shoulder to hold it in place sat upon another shoulder pad shaped like a dragon's. 

The other arm had just a long black sleeve with a visible black glove that had black buckles on the forearm and a large flat red stone on the back of the hand which as some knew, claws protruded from. As the trio stared up into a pair of fierce brown eyes that were half hidden by a helmet shaped like an evil black dragon's head with red eyes. Behind the many horns sprouting from the side and the two largest from the top, a row of teeth could be seen at the bottom of the mouth under the figure's face and a dragon's lower jaw underneath, also with teeth. Behind her, the helmet had a long black tail that fell down on her back and dragged to the ground while two black wings were folded behind only showing only a red stone, which was part of her wand. Back to the helmet, long strands of black hair showed underneath in the back. Roy gave a weak smile as he stared down his glaring fellow smasher. Behind him, Link was also giving a sheepish grin and getting up muttering something about needing to polish his sword. Marth however, stared straight ahead into the figure's eyes and showed no sign of worry. In fact, he had a raised eyebrow and showed signs of unimpressed annoyance. 

While Roy was shaking in his boots, the figure just stared the two teens down. Roy shakily raised a hand and said meekly, "H-hey Johin…" he muttered. "H-how was the fight?" Johin said nothing as she stared down Roy for a minute. Then, without a word, she slowly crossed past them in front of the TV and on the way without stopping, she swept her way across the room and out another door, closing it behind her. Roy sighed heavily as he sat down in the chair. "Man!" he gasped as he ran a hand through his red hair. "That was a close one…" Grinning at his friend, Marth snickered. "So you're afraid of Johin?" he asked. "I thought you were the brave prince!" Clasping his hands together, Marth made an impression of a princess in trouble. "Oh, Roy…" he began, his eyes big and wet. "Please, so brave and courageous, and noble, and…" Roy smiled at his friend as he continued his rambling. "Yes I know." He said grinning at Marth. "All those and more." Marth gave a secret grin. This was the chance…

"And you're a CHICKEN!"

Roy instantly stopped smiling and turned to Marth, his fist clenched and teeth barred.

"SAY WHAT?!" 

Laughing and ending his princess act, Marth waved a hand at Roy. "Afraid of a smasher. And a woman at that! How can you call yourself a prince?" Laughing harder, Roy was ready to explode. "Why…you…!" he growled. But he never finished as Zelda and her friend; Yuriko came walking through the door. Yuriko was a girl, and her long white hair, gray eyes, and her silver dress. The dress had golden cranes flying over the bottom of the skirt and her top had one big silver crane flying over the other small ones. Her white gloves only went to her wrist and a band of gold rested on her forehead. 

As if on instinct, Marth instantly got up, smiled a big smiled at Zelda, and bowed deeply. "Good afternoon Miss Zelda." He said with regal-ness in his voice. "You look lovely today." Zelda smiled back, but not with the same devotion. "Thank you Marth." She said. "I did put on a bit less make-up today." While Marth grinned idiotically at Zelda, Roy and Yuriko tried not to explode again with not anger, but laughs. Shooting Roy a secret look of anger that was shared between them, Marth turned his attention back to Zelda. "So what are you doing today?" he asked casually. "I mean…are you going to challenge someone?" Zelda nodded as she smiled. "Yeah I was. In fact…" she lowered her voice and her head as she whispered, "Yuriko and I need your help." 

Instantly Marth felt alarm bells ring in his ears. Ignoring Roy's faces, Marth gave a small bow. "What the lady's wish, I will serve." He grinned. He was handsomely rewarded with a giggle from the blonde. "Thank you Marth." Zelda smiled, as Marth felt a thousand times lighter. "I knew I could count on you." Her expression became grim again as she continued. "You know Johin right?" Marth instantly frowned. 

Johin?

What did Zelda and Yuriko want with her?

"Anyway, you know her right?" Zelda continued. Marth felt himself sinking back to earth as he nodded silently. "I've heard of her." He said. "I've never fought her. I never got the chance." Jabbing a thumb back at Roy, Marth sighed, "This dork is always challenging me before I can get to her." Yuriko slowly and secretly kept one eye on Roy, as she slowly looked him up and down in boredom. "Zelda," Yuriko said as she pulled on Marth's arm. "How about I tell him?" Zelda opened her mouth as if to say something, but then finally nodded. "Yes, what I was thinking," Yuriko said as she pulled Marth into another room, Roy sensing danger, getting up and following behind. "Is that no one really likes Johin." Yuriko said as she stopped once they were secluded. She's always pushing us around and treating us like we're shit. She's always glaring and she never wants to talk. She acts like she's queen of the world." Marth didn't catch on so he shook his head a bit and said, "So?" Yuriko silently slapped her forehead with her hand in her mind. "So, a group of us got together and we decided on one thing to do with her…" she said silently. Marth could feel his world sinking further and further down. "And that one thing would be…?" he asked having a bad feeling. 

Yuriko smiled a bit as she took Marth's hand in hers. This move made Marth gulp really hard. "So, " Yuriko cooed. "We decided it would be best if we got rid of her." Instantly, Marth and Roy snapped into reality. "G-get rid of her?" Roy asked. "How? When? Why?" This was only responded by a "Shh! She could be listening in on us!" As Yuriko gave Marth a sweet look, Marth felt his collar get very tight and hot. "Marth, I don't expect you to agree to this, but you're our best bet. Everyone knows that you're not afraid of her and that she's never challenged you either…" Roy stepped in rudely as he raised a hand like a school boy. "Um, Teacher Yuriko?" he asked. "Johin's never challenged anyone. Everyone's challenged her." 

Instantly, shots of poison were blinding Roy by Yuriko. "Don't get into things you won't understand boy." She sneered. Then, turning back to Marth, she smiled at him again. Marth didn't smile back this time. "So what do I have to do?" he asked. Yuriko smiled more as she squeezed his hand a bit. "All you have to do is get close to Johin and then…"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hang on a minute sister!" Roy shouted as he broke the connection with Marth and Yuriko. "You want Marth, to get close to the PSYCO BABE?! No way! She'll kill him five times before he hits the ground!" Embarrassed, Marth tried to move Roy by putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing a bit. "It's all right Roy, really." He said comfortingly. "I think I can-…" but Roy spun around again and faced Marth with angry and anxious eyes. "You think?!" he practically screamed. "YOU THINK?! Marth, I've seen this girl fight! She's a killer! A murderer! Didn't you see Fox just then? She beat on his ass without breaking a sweat!" Marth stared into the other boy's blue eyes. "I…I've never seen Roy this angry before…" Marth thought. "He really doesn't want me to go…he never did let me challenge Johin." But then, Roy's voice continued, breaking his thoughts. "Zelda!" Roy angrily growled as he turned to her. "You and you're friend are giving MY friend a DEATH SENTENCE!" Pushing Marth back into another room, Roy glared. "Do your own dirty work!" 

Zelda and Marth caught each other's eye while Roy vainly tried to shove Marth out of the room. "Roy," Marth said finally gently taking Roy off him. "I think I'll be all right. I'll be ok." But then, to Marth's surprise, he suddenly felt himself being slammed backwards and into the wall. "MARTH!" Roy cried as he cuffed Marth against the wall, tears beginning to appear. "You're not LISTENING! If you tick her off, you'll die! You'll die damn it! Is that what you want? All you think about is yourself!" Marth smiled as he gently grabbed Roy's hand and pulled it off his cape. "Roy…" Marth said calmly. "I know I can handle it." Marth slowly brushed his way past Roy to Zelda and Yuriko. "Where do I go?" he asked. "I'd like to get more information…" Zelda smiled as she motioned for him to follow her. "This way…" she said. Roy watched helplessly as his best friend walked out to what was the beginning of certain doom. Feeling anger and sadness at the same time, Roy couldn't take it. Tears falling down his face, he screamed behind them, "You're a dead man Marth! You can't care for others and you're a dead man! Do you hear me?" Walking in front and away from Roy, Marth tried to block out his friends pleas and angry cries. 

"You're a dead man!"

***

As Zelda, Yuriko, and a miserable Marth walked down a white hall, Marth sighed. "So what's the whole story?" he asked finally. "Why are you doing this? What happened?" Yuriko smiled sourly as she stared straight ahead. "Johin…" she spat. "She's my worst enemy. She…she…she stole something very important to Zelda…" Zelda glared ahead as she clenched her fists in anger. "And I intend to get it back." Zelda added. Marth tried to look at the girl's angry face. "What was it?" he asked. "I can help you get it back." More than anything, Marth hated having something stolen from anyone. It was a crime against the heavens in his mind. 

That, and a hundred other things. 

Zelda smiled as she turned to Marth. "Thank you." She said. "It was a time ago…"

*Flashback Zelda*

"Zelda?" a voice said. "Zelda are you in there?" Zelda looked up from her book and got up from her chair. Opening the door a tiny bit, she peered out. "Who is it?" Staring back at her, two red eyes stared back attached to a dark figure. "I'm sorry, Zelda said. "But who…" but before she could finish, the dark figure swept past her and shoved her back, causing Zelda to sprawl on the floor. "No!" Zelda screamed as the figure swept down and pressed a wet cloth to her mouth. Then, the world began to slide in and out of focus. "…No…" Zelda muttered before she fell asleep.

***

When she woke up, it was the morning and her room was a mess. Paper and books had been thrown everywhere and the bed mattress was overturned. Getting up instantly, Zelda began searching for all of her things to take inventory. Seeing after a while nothing obvious in the room was stolen, she had one more place to look. Swiftly, she bent down and then, after counting a few floorboards, she pulled on one, which silently came up. Peering inside, a golden music box sat, brightly decorated with cranes and trees. Opening the box, seeing nothing inside made her gasp.

***

"So…what was in the box?" Marth asked as they stopped in the hall. Zelda sighed and put a hand to her heart. "The Spiritual Stone of Fire." She said finally. "Now that it's gone, I'm having trouble with my powers. My three attacks, Din's fire, Faeroe's Wind and Nayru's love, they're all powered by those stones and that puts me at a disadvantage. Because if one is gone, all are affected." Marth gritted his teeth in anger. A handicapped enemy to him was a fight not worth fighting and was a dishonor if you fought him and had an easy time winning. 

A crime against the heavens.

Again.

Marth looked away as he ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure it was Johin?" he asked warily. "I really don't want this to be a wild goose chase." Yuriko nodded angrily. "Of course it was her!" she glared. "Who else has a set of red eyes and dressed in all black?" Marth was about to say, "Not all black" but he decided against it. Yuriko continued. "If you help us," she said. "Zelda can give you three billion hyilian rupees and a castle." Yuriko smiled. Not many people could turn down an offer like that. "All you have to do," she continued. "Is get close enough with her to get back the stone. And then you're home free. It's easy." Marth pondered for a minute. "Well, all right." He said. "I'll think about it over night, but let me tell you…" Marth bent close as he glared a bit. "I'm only doing this because she stole something for you. Not for the money." But deep down inside, Marth knew he was lying to himself. Yuriko smiled triumphantly, knowing her plans were in action. "Thank you Marth! I promise to uphold my end of the deal." But Marth was already walking away.

***

That night Marth lay in bed, his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling. "Why did I get into this?" he thought. "I mean, Johin stole a Spiritual stone? Why would she do that?" Thinking about Johin more, he sighed. "Well, why wouldn't she do that?" he asked himself. "But getting close to the 'psycho babe' is not going to be a piece of cake…" But then an image of Zelda and three billion rupees flashed in his mind. 

"On the other hand…"

Please R&R!


	2. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or anything I could be sued for

The next morning, Marth woke up early. Very early. So early, it wasn't even light out. After getting ready, he slowly walked out the door, holding his cape in his hands, not having put it on yet. Walking down the hall, Marth thought about his problem more and more. So deep were his thoughts, he didn't notice his cape drop out of his hand and fall to the floor behind him as he kept walking out. 

"Hey."

Marth immediately spun around to the quiet call to see a dark figure standing behind him, holding his cape in her finger cut gloves. 

"Johin!" 

Marth immediately felt for his sword. If she made a move for her wand… But then he stared at his cape that flowed over Johin's hands like water. "Well, that IS Altea's best silk." he thought as he tried to hide his blush. "So?" Marth thought as silence settled over the two. "Are you going to rip it to shreds? Are you going to laugh at me?" But he never got any farther because then he watched in amazement as Johin threw the cape at him gently, the sunlight shinning off the blue like a dream.

"Here."

This move surprised Marth greatly as he caught it. "Why would she do that?" he asked himself as he stared at the cape in his hands. "Why not just chuck it at my face and call me an idiot? Why would she speak so softly…?" But as he looked up, Johin had already disappeared down the hall. Marth blinked a bit in confusion as he put his cape on his shoulders and attached it to the red stone on his chest. "Weird." 

***

"Zelda! Yuriko!" Marth said as he saw them in the breakfast hall. "Hey, over here!" As Zelda turned her head this way and that, she finally spotted Marth sitting by himself at a table. "Marth!" Zelda said as she waved back at him happily. Walking over with her tray and Yuriko, she smiled. "Where are Link and Roy?" she asked. "Usually they sit with you don't they?" Marth frowned and shook his head. "Not today." He said half-hearted. "Roy won't talk to me and Link just glares at me every time I try to talk to him." Zelda and Yuriko smiled and sat down. A wave of murmurs swept the smashers and crew as they kept watch of this interesting action with a corner of their eye. Except one. 

"Look at her." Yuriko sneered at Johin as she sat alone in her own booth, everyone far back. Yuriko turned to Marth and lowered her voice. "It's said that she orders a raw steak with her breakfast, but never eats it here. She always takes it to her room and supposedly eats it all there. Blood, bones, and meat." 

Marth swallowed hard.

Zelda smiled as she leaned back. "But she should be no problem for you." Marth nodded as he continued staring at Johin and her cereal. "Was it really possible?" he thought. "Was it really possible that the nice girl he met today that returned his cape to him was a bloody raw steak eater?" But as he shook the thought from his mind, he stared back at Zelda. "Ok," he said. "I'm in this game of yours. But you have to tell me everything. Why do you want her so badly?" Zelda gave him an odd look. As he realized his mistake, Marth nodded his head and waved a hand in the air. "You know." He said. Smiling, Zelda responded. "The reason is that she stole the stone is that it's in her wand. You know that red stone in her wand? We think…we know that's the Spiritual stone of fire. That's where she gets her power. After that, she can get the others and then she can have power to open the Sacred Realm in Hyrule. It would be chaos if she walked in. Walking in means the Triforce." Shuddering at the thought, Link had told Marth about the horrors he had seen when he woke up from seven years of imprisonment of the Sacred Realm. It was so bad, Link cried through it. 

Link doesn't cry.

"Ok," Marth said as he shifted his head. "Didn't you go to the police?" Zelda sighed and shook her head. "No. There isn't enough evidence. I can't put anything against her." At this, Marth sighed. "All right…for my country…The plan?" Yuriko smiled at her own ingenious. "It's simple really. All you have to do is get Johin close to you. And then, I take over from there. After I get done, you'll be rewarded with three billion." Zelda smiled sweetly at Marth. "You know that rupees are very valuable in Altea. Think of how it would benefit your country." Marth looked down at his soggy flakes of cereal as her words sunk in. "She's right." Marth thought as he thought about his homeland. "Altea could use the money. That's why I'm here isn't it? That's why I joined this stupid tournament, right? I wish I was back home…Altea…my kingdom…Roy joined too, for my sake, because even though he didn't need the money, he said he would give it to me if he won." Shifting his gaze to his spoon, Marth sighed. "I have to think about Altea and my people…this is for them." Marth looked up at Zelda finally, confidence in his face. "You better have three billion Zelda," he said. "Because you've got yourself a deal!" Yuriko smiled confidently and turned to glare at Johin across the room. 

This made Marth think two words.

"Aw, crap."

***

"AW CRAP!" Marth mentally screamed in his head. "What have I done?!" Pacing around in his room, Marth gripped his head in his hands and wrestled himself to the bed. Falling down on it, he moaned and clawed through his hair, causing a few blue strands to fall out onto the sheets. "Why did I accept that stupid deal?! This is the end! The END! Johin is never going to fall for a guy like me…chances are a thousand to one!" Getting up and thrusting open his door wide open Marth stumbled out. Not knowing where he was going or what he was doing, Marth began to walk blindly through the hall. Soon, after some rambling and muttering to himself like he was mentally ill, Marth finally groped for a doorknob. Finding one, he twisted it open and threw the door open, moaning loudly. Stepping into the room, he didn't notice which room he was in until he opened his eyes. Looking around, Marth stopped moving completely. All that came out was a little,

"…Eep…"

Inside, it was dark. So dark, the only source of light was a candle on a desk. Everything else was almost too dark to see. Lamps were in the room, but they were off and giving a sign that they haven't been used for long periods of time. A bed was in the corner, a bookcase not far from it. Not to far away were two chairs that looked like the only soft and warming things besides the bed. There was a desk on the other side of the bed, close to the door and on it there were a few more books. Marth slowly looked down at the spines of the book that were shown to him. However, on the spines were titles written in some odd language that Marth couldn't read. He had see it before…

But where?

But just then, a sound of someone walking towards him made him look up. There, a pair of red eyes glared at him with burning anger. Feeling slightly nervous, Marth waved. "Um…hi." The figure said nothing. Trying to struggle with the words to say, Marth coughed a little. "Uh…You're Johin right?" The eyes nodded but said nothing. Marth frowned. "This girl has some serious social problems. But…Altea..." Holding out his hand for her to take, Marth gave the figure shrouded in darkness a smile. "I'm Marth. From Altea." But Johin didn't take it. Instead, the red eyes just stared with their unwavering coldness. 

"Why are you here?" 

Coughing a bit, Marth looked away. "I…I guess I got…lost." Marth admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry I intruded." Johin stared at him for a minute and then slowly began to walk away. Without a sound, she silently walked to the chair and picked up a book sitting on it and sat down, crossing her legs, turned on a lamp so it would be bright enough, and began to read it ignoring the lost blue figure in the doorway. Marth smiled as he looked at her. "You can't see her features…even with that light…"

"Why are you still here?"

Surprised Johin said something to him, Marth snapped out of his reality. "Oh…I'm sorry. I can leave…" Turning around, Marth smiled. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow right? I mean…you're in the tournament too right?" Johin said nothing as she clenched her book a bit tighter. Getting the feeling that he was being a nuisance, he sighed and said, "Good bye." And silently left the room, his cape fluttering behind him. Johin looked up from her book to see the blue fabric wave softly to her and then disappear around the corner. Putting down her book on her lap, Johin sighed. "Why did he want to talk to me?" Johin asked herself. Looking away, Johin shook her head. "No, no…Johin, come on…you don't need him as a friend. He's probably like that Zelda person. You know he watches her all the time. He CAN'T be anything more than another smasher. Go back to your book." Johin sighed again as she turned away. "I'm fine being alone."

***

The next day, Marth was watching Johin eat at breakfast out of the corner of his eye, leaning in the doorway of the breakfast hall. His arms crossed over his chest and his blue hair hanging in front of his eyes, Marth stared Johin down. "Her features are still covered…" he thought. "Because of that helmet she wears."

"Interesting?"

Hearing a voice behind him made Marth jump. "What?" The surprised prince said as he turned around in surprise. There, angry blue eyes met surprised ones. "Oh…Roy…" Marth said grinning. "It's…you." But Roy didn't return the grin. "Marth…don't tell me you're still in this get up. I heard what's going on. Three bill for revenge." Marth frowned. "It's strictly for Altea." Marth said. "All of my reasons." Roy smirked as he stared his friend up and down. "Is it really?" he asked. "Are your reasons really for Altea only? Or is it for Zelda too?" Marth could feel himself blushing red as he listened. "It isn't for Zelda!" Marth retorted. "I am loyal…" but then Roy cut him off. "Loyal?" he laughed. "You're just about as loyal as a wet leaf for a sword. You're going to break Johin in half with false love. Have you thought about what happens to her after you dumped her? That's cold, Marth. That's really cold." Marth glared at his counter part. "I have to do this!" he growled. "For Altea and for my people! You've seen them Roy! They need the money!" Roy's head snapped up. "So you're going to break someone for it?" Roy asked. "I had no idea you could go so low…"

Marth was really ticked. "This is for my country!" he hissed dangerously. "I HAVE to do this!" Roy glared at him for a minute. "Even if it is Johin…" Roy said. "You're worse than dirt." Then, with a swish of his cape, Roy turned down the hall. As he left, Marth sighed and turned back to his job of watching. "I can't worry about him now…" Marth thought. "How am I gonna get close to Johin? Ok, Marth, time to turn on the old charm…" Walking casually over to Johin, Marth then sat down at her table. More murmurs few over the other smashers. "So…" Marth began. "Having a good breakfast?" Marth saw nothing besides a black dragon's head with red eyes and he didn't hear anything. Trying again, Marth cleared his throat and leaned on his arms. "Johin, tell me…why are you here? I mean, are you here for a reason? Or do you just fight for money?" Not getting a response, Marth watched as Johin got up without a word took her tray over to the sink where nervous crew took her plate and began to walk out the door, her tail swishing the ground. "Hey! Hey, wait!" Marth called as he ran after her. 

***

In the halls, Johin began to walk swifter as Marth began to catch up. "Johin! Johin, wait!" Marth called. But Johin didn't stop as she waked all the more faster. "Johin!" Marth called as he grabbed her shoulder finally. "Hey…I asked you something." Johin didn't turn around as Marth let go. "I fight…for my reasons." Johin said. And then she began to walk away. Sighing and getting frustrated, Marth finally caught up again and asked, "Pardon me for being nosy, but what reasons?" This time, Johin spun around, but Marth only saw a mouth, a nose, and an angry brown eye. The other eye was covered with dragon fangs. "You know what?" Johin asked angrily. "You're absolutely right." Marth reeled back in surprise at what he heard. "I…I am?" He asked his eyes big. Johin nodded. "You ARE nosy. So back off!" Storming off, Johin walked faster down the hall. Marth was appalled. This no good mentally issued GIRL had called the crowned prince of Altea nosy?! "N-nosy?!" he choked. "Excuse me for saying so, Miss PSYCHO, but you're the one acting like a-…"

***

Back in the breakfast hall, Roy shuddered. "Huh…that was weird…" he thought.

***

Johin's eyes had narrowed to angry slits. Then, she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Silent, Johin quickly turned her back on Marth and walked down the hall to her room, now even angrier than before. Upon reaching her room, Johin turned to Marth one last time. "Come near me again…" she warned with poison in her mouth. "And I'll kill you." Then, slamming the door, Johin left Marth with his thoughts. Just as angrily, Marth sighed. "Good job Marth." The prince thought. "You've probably just blown your chance with Johin. And you're chance at Zelda and you're country." Sighing, Marth walked up to Johin's door and put one ear on it. As he listened, he was heard…

Two voices.

Johin and another person…

Listening harder, Marth hear this…

__

Italic = Johin's voice

"He's such a jerk! I hope he dies sometime soon!"

"Johin…you know father wouldn't like you saying that…"

__

"I don't care! Father hasn't met that…that…"

"Johin…I know you haven't been doing too well socially. Believe me, I've seen it. Keeping you away from your true species has obviously taken its toll. Please…as your brother; just give this Marth guy another chance. He tried to be your friend earlier…"

__

"I don't care!"

"Sister…PLEASE…"

__

"Please nothing! Marth isn't the guy I thought he was. He's nothing but dirt."

A heavy sigh and then someone getting up and walking to the door…

__

"…"

"What is it?"

__

"N…nothing. I guess I must be tired…"

"Johin…please consider…"

__

"…Redon…I'll think about it. But after calling me that…I don't know…"

Marth sighed as he pulled his ear away from the door. "I guess I did go a bit over board back there…" Marth thought as he began to walk away. "And…" Smiling to himself as he turned the corner to his room, "I am kinda nosy…" But as soon as he turned the corner, he almost ran into someone. 

"Zelda!"

"Marth!"

"Oh, sorry…" Marth said as he back away a bit. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Zelda smiled at Marth with one of her princess smiles. "So, any progress?" Zelda asked anxiously. Marth gave a small sigh as he nodded. "Uh…sure…sure." Zelda smiled as she began to walk away. "See you later Marth." Zelda murmured tracing a finger across Marth's chin making him blush. "Zelda is really nice…" Marth thought as he watched her go. "It's just that Yuriko's such an influence…" Watching Zelda walk down the hall, Marth didn't smile after her. Instead, Marth gave a heavy sigh a walked inside his room, closing the door miserably behind him. 

"Roy was right…I am dirt."

***

The next morning, Marth watched from the doorway miserable, at the empty booth where Johin sat every other day. 

"Interesting?"

Marth was really annoyed by what he had done with his life about now, and wasn't about to take more insults from who he knew was always sneaking up behind and telling him the things he didn't want to hear. "ROY!" Marth practically yelled turning around. "I do NOT want to hear it now!" But instead, something black flew at him and then he saw no more…


	3. Redon

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or anything I could be sued for.

***

"Wake up…wake up Marth, prince of Altea…"

Groaning, Marth opened his eyes and looked around him. "Augh…" Marth moaned as he raised a hand to his forehead. "I've got a splitting headache…" Slowly, Marth opened his eyes and began to look around him. "What…?" Looking around, Marth stared at his surroundings. "…How did I get here…?" 

He was in Johin's room.

On her bed.

Ooookaaayy…

And standing over him was a black dragon with red eyes glaring out at him. 

"WAAAAAGHHH!!!"

"No! No!" The dragon said as he reached out a claw for the screaming Marth, grabbing him by the arm, his black claws digging into his skin. "Ow!" Marth cried as a bit of blood drew out. Then, automatically reaching for his sword, Marth grabbed the hilt and pulled. But before he could get half of the sword out, the dragon had reached with his other claw to stop Marth's other hand. "Listen!" The dragon cried as Marth struggled back. "I'm not going to eat you! I'm here to help!" Marth scoffed as he threw the dragon's claw off is sword, drawing it. Then, with a swift counter move, the dragon was on his wingless back staring up at Marth. Pointing his sword at the dragon's throat, Marth glared down at the dragon. "Alright," Marth said angrily. "Now let's play a little truth or dare. You tell me the truth…or…I dare to SLICE YOU OPEN!" Not wavering, the dragon got up and bowed his head. "I admit it was rude for me to barge in like that on you. But I had to sneak you in here; it's the only safe place to talk." Marth considered while eyeing the dragon up and down and then finally sheathed his sword. Crossing his arms he glared. "All right." He said. "Talk." 

"I am Redon. If you don't already know, Johin is my sister." Redon said gracefully. "And I know that you tried to be friends with Johin." Marth glared and looked away. "Tried is the key word." He muttered. Redon nodded. "Well, you see, my sister…she's part dragon, you know…" Marth raised an eyebrow. "Dragon?" Marth asked himself in his head. "That's where she gets her fighting skills…" But Redon continued. "Father…Johin's father…and I have both agreed that Johin needs a companion of her own kind. A human. But…" Sadly, Redon looked away. "No one wanted to stay with her…" Turning to Marth with almost a heartbreaking look, Redon held out a claw for Marth. "Please…I know it will be hard, but please…become friendly with Johin. Then…then she will learn about her true half. Her human half." Marth stared down at the claw. "It's the same deal as Zelda's deal…" Marth thought. "It wouldn't matter if I took it or not…but since I'm going down the same road anyway…" Reaching out for Redon's claw, Marth slowly slid a hand in. "All right Redon." Marth said. "I'll try." Redon smiled at his new friend. "Thank you." He said. "For Johin."

Marth grinned back as he let go. "So…" Marth said. "About Johin…" Redon smiled sheepishly as he tried to find his words. "Johin…she's…"

"Redon?"

Marth and Redon turned to the door. "J-Johin?!" Redon silently cried looking at Marth. "She's here early!" On the other side of the door, the door knob twitched madly. "Redon? It's me Johin. I got back early from the grocery store and I forgot my key. Are you in there?" Looking at Redon, panicked, Marth shrugged at him. Thinking fast, Redon grabbed Marth and shoved him roughly inside a closet. "I…Johin, I'll be there in two minutes!" Redon shouted. "I…I just got out of the shower!" Behind the other side, Johin sighed. "All right, but I've got food in this bag!" Shoving blind objects out of his way, Marth could only see through a small sliver of open slits at the top. Looking through the slit, Marth could see Redon swiftly walk over to the door and open it. "Johin!" he cried happily reaching for the bag. "Here, I can take that…" Silently Johin stepped into the room. What Marth saw, made him gasp in surprise.

Johin was wearing a simple black collar tunic with her same brown belt with her long sleeves and gloves. However, her helmet and baggy boots were gone, replaced with tight gray boots that folded over when they reached the knees and her head was covered with layered long night hair with golden streaks, two strands of gold fell down. Neatly folded behind her were her two black wings, her wand held up by both of them. In her hands she held a brown grocery bag. "Redon…" Johin said as she stared at him with brown fiery eyes. Looking around the room with a hint of confusion, Johin began looking around. "Has someone been here?" she asked. Redon's eyes shifted to Marth's closet. "Uh…that guy…Marth visited by here looking for you." Redon lied. Johin turned to Redon. "Are you sure?" she asked. "That jerk?" 

Inside his closet, Marth could feel his collar getting really hot for some reason. "Jerk?" he asked himself hotly. After thinking for some time, he realized why Johin said what she did. "Oh…" Back outside of the closet, Johin sat down in a chair close to Marth. In fact, she was sitting so close to him, Marth could see her strands of hair. "So," Johin asked casually. "What did Marth want?" Sneaking a glance at the closet Marth was in, Redon cleared his throat. "(Ahem) he was looking…for…for…some…sword polish…yeah…" Johin raised an eyebrow. Nodding furiously at Johin's response, Redon took a deep breath. "I think it was nice of him to try and find you. Johin, please give him a chance." Johin shook her head. "He didn't see you did he? If he tells father you're here…" Redon shook his head trying desperately to keep his cool. "I didn't respond, but he hung around a bit before you came outside the door." Johin nodded in approving. "Fine." Then getting up, Johin sighed. "I'm going out. Probably to get a drink of soda in the cafeteria. I just got you what you need, so please don't eat it all at once." Redon nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Shall we join together?" Redon asked. Johin nodded. "One thing though. Redon just because you are my older brother doesn't mean that you can help me in the tournaments. I fight on my own." Redon nodded as a blaze of fire enveloped him. "Of course…" he said as the fire began to swirl around Johin. As Marth watched, Johin began to glow and then, in a small flash of light, her dragon smasher suit appeared. As Johin walked out the door, Marth fell out of the closet, trying not to break anything. "Johin…" he thought as a broom fell to the side. "This is gonna be harder than I thought…huh…isn't there a dustpan with the broom?" Then, a dustpan hit him in the head.

"OW!"

***

Two days later, Marth decided he had given Johin enough time to cool off and so he decided to try a better approach. At the cafeteria at lunch, Marth finally spotted Johin as she began to walk away finished with her meal. "Johin!" Marth called. "Johin wait up!" Not bothering to turn, Johin did stop to let Marth catch up. "What do you want Marth?" Johin asked coolly over her shoulder. "I have a fight to go to with Ness." Trying to make conversation, Marth cocked his head. "Really?" he asked. "Ness has some really powerful moves you know." Johin paid no attention to him as she kept moving. "I'm NOT worried." She growled. Feeling his chance slip away, Marth caught up to her again. "Well, I mean, that I want to apologize…" This caught Johin's attention as she stopped. "What?" she asked. "For what?" Marth felt himself blushing as he stopped too. "For what?" he repeated. "For a few days back when I uh…called…you…something…" Trailing off in embarrassment, Marth looked down to see Johin's hard brown eye. The other was naturally hidden from Marth by the fangs. Then, if it was Marth's imagination or if he really saw it, Johin's eyes softened, even if her expression didn't. "It's alright." Johin said as she reached the door that led to the fight. "I didn't care."

Marth sighed. Johin was always so cold to him; he didn't understand how someone like that was making him feel bad. Normally, people like this he just ignored. 

But Johin…

"Does this mean that you care now?" Marth asked. Waiting for a response, Johin's eye turned cold again as she opened the door and walked through. 

***

Johin walked the door, the fight over and the hospital coming to pick up Ness in a few short minutes. Placing her wand behind her wings, she sighed. The wand was made up of a single round red stone with a distinct design inside a ring of gold and two rings connected to the bottom of the large ring making a distinct jingling sound when shaken. The bottom had three rings but they were still set up as a triangle so the wand could support itself if needed. 

"Congratulations."

Turning quickly Johin saw Marth leaning against a door opening, his arms folded across his chest, he was grinning. Johin sighed heavily. "Marth, what now?" she asked herself turning to walk away. 

//You know, you should talk to him. //

Inside Johin's head, Redon spoke to her in secret only she could hear.

/.../ = Johin talking to Redon

//…// = Redn talking to Johin

/What? You need a CAT scan./

//I'm being serious! Johin, talk to him! //

/NO!/

//…You're grounded. //

/WHAT?!/

//You heard me! //

/You're not father! /

//So? I'm the next best thing right now. So talk or pay. //

Johin sighed as she turned around, only to smash into Marth's chest causing her to fall into him. "Whoa!" Marth said as both recovered. "Sorry about that." Then, the both realized the positions they were in. Marth had his arms around Johin and Johin's hands rested softly upon Marth's shoulders, both of them closer than intended. Leaning over to try and see her face, Marth grinned. "So even you can be surprised." Johin glared as she shoved Marth off her. "Back off!" She growled. Marth smiled down at her. Something about her attitude, her strive to get to the top, seemed to amuse him. Not in a bad way, no, but…

He couldn't really explain it right then.

"So," Marth said. "That last fight looked like a piece of cake for you. How about we go get a drink together?" Holding out a hand for her to take, Marth smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. Glaring and not saying anything, Johin ignored the hand and brushed past him, knocking her slim shoulder into his. "Fair enough." Marth said as he walked after her, happy with his making of the run to first base. Inside Johin's head, Redon seemed extremely pleased.

//Johin, I'm so proud. This one still has his liver inside him. //

/I hate you. /

***

The next week, Marth was walking around the cafeteria during dinner, looking for a place to sit. Finally spotting Johin, he casually began to walk to her. But before he could reach her, he felt a hand pull on his cape. 

Zelda.

"Marth!" Zelda greeted as she sat with Gannondorf, (Hey, this isn't Ocarina of time) Peach, Samus, Ness, and Mario. "Hey." Marth nodded hello in response. "So," Zelda asked. "How's it going?" Marth knew she meant how was the plan working. "I…I'm doing fine." Marth responded. But deep inside, Marth knew that he was doing something he would seriously regret later. "So Marth," Gannondorf said as he leaned closer. "How's your new girlfriend?" As snickering followed, Marth glared down at Gannondorf. "She's not my girlfriend and you know it. At least she hasn't kicked my ass yet. I'd like to see you try to take a shot at her, if you think you're so hot." Gannondorf grinned and flicked his hair. Or how much there was. "Girls know they can't resist me," he sighed, his voice like honey. This got a laugh from the girls at the table. Samus clasped her hands together and blinked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, Ganny," she cooed. "You're so strong and brave…soooo courageous." Ness and Mario laughed too, but politely as the girls pretended to be in love with him. Snorting, Gannon got up from the table. "Fine." Then as he passed Marth, he glared. Marth smiled as he watched Gannondorf take an uninvited seat at Johin's table. Turning his head, Marth grinned. "Three…two…one…"

PHWOOSH!

Marth opened his eyes and stared down the now toasted Gannondorf who was smoking, haven taken a third class flight through the air and back into his seat. Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Marth grinned. "Well Gannon-dork," he teased. "Now you can honestly say you're really ARE hot." Snickering to himself, Marth left the crispy guerdo to sit and cough smoke. Walking over to Johin, he smiled. "Hey Johin," he greeted nicely. "May I sit here?" 

On the other table, Gannondorf laughed. "Watch this," he laughed to Zelda. "He's gonna get smoked too…"

Johin stared up at Marth with one eye. "It's a free country." Johin said as she went back to her food. Flashing a triumphant grin at a shocked Gannondorf, Marth sat confidently down in the seat. "So Johin," he asked. "Have you been fighting anyone recently?" Without looking up from her plate, "Falco, Bowser, Ice Climbers, and Yoshi." She responded. "What about you?" Marth coughed with a tinge of embarrassment. "Only Peach and naturally Link and Roy." He admitted. "I haven't been fighting much…" Johin closed her eyes. "We're being watched." She said. Confused, Marth looked over to the other tables where he saw everyone stare at him for a split second, realize he was staring at them back, and then turn around as if nothing was happening. Letting out a snicker, Marth ignored the others and looked at Johin. "Johin…" Marth asked. "Do you have any friends…back home? I mean, is it-…" but Johin interrupted him. "No. Just Redon and I. That's all." Just then, someone shouted, "YO! PSYCHO BABE! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEEEEND!"

As a roar of laughter erupted from the group, Johin angrily got up and began to walk away, embarrassed, but not showing it, her cape swishing angrily behind her. "Johin!" Marth called reaching for her. "Wait!" As he raced after her, Marth could hear hearty laughter coming from a table behind him.

***

"Johin!" Marth called. "JOHIN wait!" Angrily, Marth turned down another hall. "Why does it seem that I'm always doing this a lot?" he growled as he sped down. As he turned another corner, Marth stopped panting for breath. "I…I could've sworn she turned this corner…I saw that black tail!" he hissed. "Johin!" Getting a sinking feeling, Marth slowly fell to his knees on the floor. "I know…" Marth thought as he pushed himself to lean on the wall. "I know it was all suppose to be a set up…but…after all this time…now, I don't know what to think." Sighing again, Marth bent his head and closed his eyes. "I guess the chances were a million to one." 

"Well then there's still a chance."

Marth looked around, surprised someone said something. "Who's there?" Marth asked spinning around. "Who said that?" 

"Look up."

"What?" Marth stared as he lifted his head upwards. There, Johin stood, her claws securing her in the stone ceiling, keeping her upside down, looking back at Marth, a few strands of her front golden hair falling out. Then, Johin opened her wings and gently fell to the floor in front of Marth. Then, holding out a hand for him to take, Johin gave Marth something none of the other smashers had seen. 

Johin smiled.

"Here."

Marth stared in surprise at Johin's hand. As he stared, he could see the rough skin; half hidden under black finger cut gloves. 

Almost like dragon's skin.

Smiling, Marth reached for her hand. "Johin…" Marth said as he stood up. "Thanks." Johin just smiled and said nothing as she began to walk away. Watching after her, Marth smiled. "So, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Stopping for a minute, Johin turned around, her eyes no longer smiling, but this time without expression. Then, turning back around, she disappeared again, leaving Marth alone with his thoughts.

And another figure watching him from the shadows

***

"What a day!" Marth exclaimed as he fell into his room. "First Johin hates me, and now I think she actually likes me!" Pulling off his armor and sword, Marth slowly reached for the dresser drawer that held his pajamas. Pulling out a blue pair and throwing them on the bed, he began to change. "I mean, it's not like I love her or anything. She's rude, and mean, she hardly talks, she speaks her mind, independent, secretive, trusting, beautiful, and…" Dawning upon a new truth, Marth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Aw, damn…"

***


	4. What are tears?

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or anything I could be sued for. 

A week later, Marth was in a dilemma. "Ok, ok," he thought in his room one night as he paced the floor. "The deal is that Zelda wants Johin hurt because of the Spiritual Stone theft. IF Johin did steal the stone, then Zelda is positive that it's in the wand that Johin always carries around. If Johin did steal the stone, then it has magical powers associated with fire. Zelda has offered three billion rupees to me for turning Johin in so Zelda can catch her." Marth sighed as he stopped pacing and sat down at his desk "But…if I turn in Johin then, I get the money to help Altea and Zelda will be happy…however, if I do…Johin will be hurt. I'll hurt her…"

Sighing again, Marth walked out of his room. Thinking heavily, he walked out into the garden. There, night had settled calmly over the green plants and a rainbow of flowers. "Johin…" Marth whispered. "How I can save myself from this…" Seeing a white fountain ahead, Marth sat down on the rim, leaning so he could look into the water. Staring back at him, an unhappy prince with sad eyes sighed. "Johin…"

"What?"

Surprised to hear an answer, Marth looked up. "Johin!" he exclaimed as cool eyes stared back. "Why are you out here?" Feeling himself blush badly, Marth stared at Johin's clothes. Wearing her normal back boots, she wore white tight pants, and a white-collar sleeveless tunic. The black shirt that she wore under the tunic was only seen as long loose sleeves. Her black gloves were still there and her wings were loosely held behind her. No dragons' head, tail, or claws. However in her hands, she held her wand. "Hey Marth." She said, no expression on her face. "I should be asking you the same thing." Scoffing, Marth closed his eyes and looked away. "I'm out here because I want to be." He retorted. "Why are you here?" Looking up at the stars, Johin put her long wand between her wings to hold it in place. "Thinking." Interested, Marth smiled as he motioned for her to sit. "Really?" He asked. "About what?" Shaking her head, Johin sat down next to Marth and turned to look at him. "My family." She said finally. 

Trying to pry information gently, Marth turned to Johin. "Johin," he asked casually. "What's with the wand?" he asked. "I mean, why are you always carrying it around?" Snapping her head down, Johin glared, but then sighed. "It's my fathers. And then his father before him and so on. It's our family's treasure. Every time a family member dies, a part of their spirit goes into this stone here. But the real power of the stone comes from the current owner. The stone is the Roya…" Turning her head away, she trailed off. "The stone is just a stone." Glaring at Marth, Johin's eyes grew angry. "I know you've been talking with my brother. And I know he's told you about my other half. Why I have wings..." Sighing, Johin frowned. "I would've told you eventually. It's not like I hate you all. But, there's a history of people not liking dragons. And I, being a half of course, I have it the worst. That's why…I tend to avoid people. Like yourself. People don't know if I'm a destructive dragon or…" Smiling at Marth, Johin sighed. "A quiet human." Marth smiled as Johin stared at her wand. "Johin," Marth began. "Dragon or human, you still have a heart. And that's all that matters…" Reaching up, Marth slowly touched Johin's hand. "To me." As his fingers brushed over hers, Marth thought almost sadly, "It's rough…like a dragon's…though not quite."

After a few silent moments, Johin quickly pulled away and looked away, her eyes showing a hint of confusion and anger. A bit surprised, Marth gave a small gasp. Then, realizing that Johin wasn't used to human contact, which made Marth grin. Then, silently, Marth held out his hand. As Johin turned to look at him, Marth smiled a bit bigger. "Here…" he said. Considering for minute, Johin looked at the hand. Then, as her dragon side took over, she turned away again. Smiling at this, Marth gently took his hand and reached for Johin's. Taking it, Marth gently put it on top of his other open hand. "There." He said. Then, turning is hand, Marth gently pushed their hands so Johin's and his were palm to palm. "See?" Marth said as Johin turned to look at him in amazement. "You're human to me." Johin said nothing as she stared at Marth and then finally pulled her hand away. Just then, a warm breeze blew, Marth saw Johin give a shudder. "Are you cold?" he asked. "It's warm here to me." Johin shook her head. "I'm part fire dragon." She explained. "Fire dragon's have to have literally cold blood to balance out the hot environment. So for me, it's getting cold." Marth nodded. "I see…" he said as he pulled his cape off. "Then, here. Take this." Then, throwing the cape over Johin's shoulders, he smiled at her shocked face. "I'm hot anyway." He explained. "This adds onto the heat. And you need it more than I do." 

Johin smiled as she felt the smooth silk under her fingers. "Thanks." She whispered. Then, as a shocked expression came over her face, she quickly stepped back and closed her eyes, her hands gripping her hair in frustration. "Johin?" Marth asked worriedly as he watched her struggle. "Johin, what's wrong?" Johin shook her head. "N…Nothing…" she said. "I…I'm just confused right now…" Marth frowned and reached out for her, but Johin quickly threw his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she cried, confusion of what she was feeling rising. But Marth only stared at her sadly and said, "Johin…please…?" As Johin looked him up and down for a minute, she turned her head. "Well…all right." She said finally. "I trust you Marth." Then, getting up, Johin sighed. "Redon will be looking for me." She said. "I better go." Taking off and handing Marth back his cape, Johin smiled. "Here. I don't need it anymore." Reaching for his cape, Marth's hand got half way there, but then he pulled it back. "No," he said. "You can take it. You'll need it tonight." Then, getting up, Marth took his cape gently from Johin and gently put it around her shoulders, tying to corners together. "Blue is a good color for you." Marth said as he stepped back to admire Johin's new and temporary cape. "Really it is." Johin smiled as she turned to walk away. "Good night Marth." She said. Watching her with a light sigh, Marth smiled after her as she walked away from him. "Good night Johin." Marth said into the wind. 

***

A few days later, Marth sighed to himself alone in the training room. Wearing a white muscle shirt and blue (he always needs something blue, doesn't he?) sweatpants, Marth groaned as he pushed himself up for the…he had lost count of how many push ups he had just done. Ok, so start over. 

One…

Two…

Thr-

But as soon as he was on "up", the door opened to reveal Yuriko in her silver dress and a smirk on her face. "Hey Marth," she said as she walked up to him as he continued on his push-ups. "How's it been coming?" Marth just grunted in response and continued with "three". Yuriko smiled. "Not speaking huh?" she asked. "Anyway, Zelda is getting creamed out there without her stone. You really need to get it back." Marth sighed as he got up, reaching for his water bottle. "I know. I know. But, I don't think she stole it Yuriko. She told me it was from her father. How can that be the Spiritual…" But Yuriko interrupted him. "FOOL!" she screamed. "Her father's a dragon! A DRAGON! You can't trust dragons! Dragon's are nature's biggest mistake ever! Just like their half-bred frea-…" but that was as far as she got. Because Marth just grabbed her arm and brought his face extremely close to hers. "Don't you dare…" he hissed. "Johin is not a dragon! She's human. Tell Zelda I'm done with her game. You can find the stone on your own. But Johin didn't steal it." But Yuriko just smiled and stared straight into Marth's eyes. "Do you know what Marth? Do you want to know something interesting? About Johin's family that you'll want to know?" Marth glared at Yuriko. "Anything you say is a lie." Marth said as he roughly let go of Yuriko. "A lie. And I know Johin didn't take the Spiritual stone. She's human." As he began to angrily turn to a punching bag, he angrily threw a punch into the bag, causing it to fly away from him. 

"Medeus."

Hearing the name of the dark dragon he destroyed, Marth winced, but chose to go back to his punching. Yuriko smiled as she saw that the name hit home. "You know that dragon, huh?" she asked. "Yes…he was an evil one wasn't he?" Marth could feel his blood run cold at Yuriko's words. "What does Medeus have to do with Johin?" he asked himself as he punched the bag harder. "Johin isn't a dragon!" But Yuriko smiled maniacally as she kept up her act. "Yes…Medeus nearly killed you didn't he?" Then as she swept her way up to Marth, she suddenly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so his blue eyes burned into her gray ones. Then, slowly, Yuriko brought her mouth up to Marth's ear and whispered, 

"Medeus…is Johin's…brother…"

As a wave of shock swept over Marth, he stood stunned, eyes wide and hurt, mouth open a little and gaping. Yuriko withdrew her head from Marth's ear. Smiling at her work, Yuriko narrowed her eyes at the quivering Marth. "So." She said as she withdrew from the room. "Now you know…see how your love will pull you through now." Then, she walked out confidently. Marth stared ahead into space. "Medeus…!" he thought. "Impossible…! It's impossible! Johin…!" Feeling himself sinking to the floor, Marth could only make small sounds of pain. "No…" his mind thought as he put his head between his knees. 

"…No…!"

***

Marth walked out of the showers, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead. "Medeus…" he thought as he recalled the dragon's image in his head. "How…?" But then, an image of the books he had seen in Johin's room flashed in his head. "Those were written in Medeus's language…" he sighed. "The writing of dragon's." Turning the corner, Marth's shoulders shook as he sank to the floor. "No…" he moaned. "No…please…" As two tears fell down his face, Marth felt himself breaking. "Johin…Johin…" he sobbed. Why was he so sad? It was only a dragon.

But it was Johin's…

"Marth?"

Marth looked up as another tear made it's way down. Johin stood above him, under her dragon helmet, wand in her belt, and Marth's cape in her hands, worried brown eyes glanced at his face. "Marth…you don't look happy. What's wrong? Is there something I can do?" Marth shook his head as two more tears fell down his face. Peering a bit closer at Marth, Johin saw the tears falling. "Marth!" she gasped alarmed sweeping down to him and grabbing his shoulders. "You've got water coming out of your eyes!" 

Water?

Oh, right.

Marth gave a choked laugh at Johin's alarm. "Yeah Johin." He said. "I know. But it's normal. I'm perfectly fine." But Johin frowned as she brushed the tears away with her fingers. Feeling her rough skin on his cheek reminded him of Johin's dragon half and he began to cry again. Seeing more tears, Johin grabbed Marth's shoulders. "Marth!" she cried. "Marth stop! More water is coming out! Please!" Marth stopped and looked up at Johin. 

Hearing her say "please" and begging for him to feel better…

"Johin…" Marth whispered. "I…" Then, smiling at Johin's worried face, he put one hand on her shoulder, the other supporting his weight on the floor. "Don't worry about the water. They're called tears. It's when you cry." Johin stared in curiosity at Marth. Then, letting go of his shoulders after she was certain the water wouldn't come again, Johin smiled. "Where does "cry" come from?" she asked. "Is it from the head? Your eyes?" Marth smiled at discovering how naïve Johin was with human emotion. Then taking Johin's hand, he placed it over his heart. "It comes from here." Marth said. "From the heart." Johin held no expression as she felt Marth's heartbeat. "Do only tears come from the heart?" Johin asked. Marth shook his head. "No. Other things too." he said. Johin pulled her hand back. "Water coming from the eyes called tears… Hmm…" Johin said as she turned the fact over in her mouth. Marth smiled at Johin. "It's what humans do." He explained. "It's perfectly normal." At that, Johin closed her eyes and looked away. "Then…" she said sadly. "When will I cry?" 

Getting up from Marth, Johin turned her back to him and folded her wings over her, sighing. Seeing his remark had hurt, Marth got up and stood behind Johin. "Johin…" Marth reassured as he turned her around. Then, staring into her eyes, he reached up and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "You will." Johin smiled as she looked back up at him. "Marth, are you happy now? The water won't come out anymore will it?" Marth shook his head as stared back. "No. I'll try not to cry anymore." Looking around, Marth tried to start conversation. "So…" he said. "How do dragons cheer each other up? You know, like if someone's feeling bad…do you guys hug or something?" Johin gave him a confused look. "Hug?" she asked. Marth nodded. "Yeah, you know…" Looking down at Johin's even more confused face, Marth sighed. "Guess not. Well…" struggling to explain, Marth tried to pantomime hugging. "You…reach around each other and then…you…um…you just…augh. Here…can I show you?" Johin nodded cautiously. Marth tried really hard not to smile as he hugged a surprised Johin. "This…" 

Johin gasped in understanding as Marth broke away from her. "A hug…" she repeated. "We have something like it…can I?" Marth nodded as he gulped hard. Gently, Johin put her hands on Marth's shoulders and gently wrapped her wings around Marth's body. As Marth felt Johin put her head on his shoulder, Marth could feel his insides melting, a heat like a warm flame flowing over him like a dream. Then, as Johin pulled away, Marth nearly was about to protest, but shut his mouth just in time. Johin sighed as they finally broke apart. "I have things to do…" Johin said trying to excuse herself. Then, turning the hall, Johin began to walk away. But just before she reached the end of he hall, she turned around. "Marth…why were you crying?" she asked. Marth quickly tried to think up an excuse. "I…I just felt bad…that's all…" Johin nodded a bit and then from her hand held out his cape. "Oh, by the way…here's your cape…" Marth smiled as he shook his head. "Don't worry. I have extras. Keep it. As a gift." Johin smiled and turned around again. But just before she left, Marth reached for her. "Johin! Wait!" he called. "Do you know someone named Medeus?" Staring at him for a minute, Johin sighed. "My other older brother. If he lived…" Marth felt the same sinking feeling as he lowered his hand. "O-Okay. Thanks…see you later…" Marth said as he watched Johin go. 

***

Inside her room, Johin sat on her bed wearing red pajamas much like a shirt and pants with a book. 

"Well, well. Weren't you the little lover today?"

Without bothering to look up from her book, Johin sighed. "Redon," she said. "I am NOT in love with Marth. I know he killed Medeus." Redon sighed as he sat in a chair and held Johin's wand in his claws. "I know. I know." He said. "Medeus did over use his power. He should've known someone would stand up to him eventually and kill him. But…" Chuckling as best a dragon could, Redon looked at his annoyed sister. "Never did I think in a million years that it would be his little sisters lover!" Johin slammed down her book on the bed. "Lover?!" she exclaimed. "LOVER?! I don't think so!" Redon smiled as he watched his sister's brown eyes turn red. "Oh admit Johin," he said amused. "One can obviously see the boy likes you. And you like the boy. See? There's a connection. Boy. Girl. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. Boy and girl fall…" 

"SHUT UP! I AM A DRAGON! NOT A HUMAN!"

Redon smirked seeing is sister's red eyes glowing. "Johin," he teased. "You're eyes are red again. You're dragon side." Gasping, Johin quickly closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them, they were back to normal. "The only reason why they're red is because you're bugging the hell outta me." She grumbled. "Now I'm going to sleep. I don't want to think about all these human emotions right now." Turning over into her bed, Johin got under the covers and with a wave of her hand, blew out the candle. "Good night!" she said angrily. As Johin closed her eyes, she was just about to doze off when a little voice whispered in her ear…

"Marth and Johin sitting in a tree…K-I…"

"REDON!"

***

Yuriko was leaning on Zelda's door as she waited. And then, Zelda came walking down the hall. Walking up to Zelda, Yuriko smiled. "Hey Zelda," she said seriously. "I have something to tell you. Can we go inside?" Zelda nodded. "Does it have something to do with the stone?" she asked. Yuriko nodded. "Yeah. But I have something to also tell you." Walking into Zelda's room, Yuriko watched as Zelda closed and locked the door. "So?" Zelda asked. "What is it?" Yuriko sighed. "First off, Marth hasn't found the stone." She reported. Zelda sighed miserably. "But he's been with Johin for more than two months now…" she sighed. "You would think…" Yuriko nodded. "The reason he hasn't found the stone is because he's fallen in love with that slut." She growled. "Now he'll never get the stone." Zelda gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "What? Johin didn't kill him?" she asked. "Really?" Yuriko nodded. "Really. In fact…I think she's falling for him." Zelda sighed as she sat down on the bed. "The Spiritual stone of power…" she sighed. "How could I lose it? I could never tell Link…" As Yuriko watched Zelda moan over her stone, Yuriko sighed. "Zelda, tell me," she asked. "What does that stone do?" Zelda sighed as she held her head in her hands. "The Spiritual stone of fire now has the power to give the owner fire magic abilities. With those abilities in the tournament, one could actually kill someone in a fight. Kill as in really kills someone. It also is the counterpart for the Triforce of power. With that stone and with the Triforce of power with it, the owner could send not just Hyrule, but the whole universe in their control. You see…" Zelda sighed. 

"I put the three pieces of Triforce into the stones. I thought…that way I could protect all three. But…" Zelda shook her head as she sighed. "Now I see it was stupid." Yuriko let what Zelda just said sink in. "Control of the whole world?" she asked herself. "That means…" she asked. "The ability to annihilate whole species?" she asked almost too happily. Zelda, who was still moaning about the stone didn't catch Yuriko's happiness. "Yes…Johin can wipe out all of Hyrule in a matter of minutes if she wanted to." Thinking hard, Yuriko smiled. "Any species?" she asked. "As in any powerful fire breathing species?" Zelda nodded her head yes. Yuriko smiled as she thought about Zelda's answer. "Hmm…" she thought. "Interesting…" Then, turning to Zelda, Yuriko smiled. "Don't worry Zelda," she said. "I'll find a way to get your stone back." Yuriko smiled as she headed for the door. Stepping out and closing the door behind her, Yuriko smiled evilly. "Now I can get those dragon's back…for what they did…" Clenching an inside pocket through her dress, Yuriko felt an energy like fire flow through her fingers as her eyes glowed a tinted red. "Now for a long awaited dragon hunt…"

***


	5. Why do tears fall?

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or anything I could be sued for.

Yuriko smiled to herself as she waited in the hall. Then, she saw whom she wanted to see.

Marth.

"Hello Marth," she greeted pleasantly. "How are you doing?" Marth glared at Yuriko. "What do you want Yuriko?" he said. "I have things to do." Yuriko smiled as she folded her arms across her. "Including telling Johin the real reason you tried to her friend? She asked. Marth glared at her as he began to sweep by her. "Leave Johin alone Yuriko." Marth said, trying to keep his words to her short. Yuriko grinned again. "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that." She said. "You see, Johin has a secret she's hiding from you. No, not the Medeus one, you already know that. I mean…" Yuriko glared at Marth straight in the eyes. "Something that could affect your relationship forever." Marth glared at Yuriko and kept walking. "Fine!" Yuriko laughed behind her. "But I know your secret too Marth, and I intend to tell it!" At this, Marth spin around in anger. "Just what is it with you and Johin anyway?" he growled. "Why can't you leave her alone?" Yuriko smiled. "Because…" she said. "Her brother may be dead…but we still have a score to settle." Marth glared and swiftly brought his angry eyes to Yuriko's. "Leave Johin alone." He warned. But Yuriko smiled as she looked past him. "Too late…" Marth turned to see Johin glaring at the both of them. 

"Yuriko…!" Johin glared through her dragon helmet. Yuriko smiled happily at Marth and Johin. "Oh Johin!" Yuriko greeted happily with her face all aglow. "We were just talking about you!" Marth quickly realized what Yuriko was about to say. "Johin…" Marth gasped weakly. "I'm sorry…please forgive me…I…" but turning away, Marth closed his eyes and waited for the words to come. Yuriko smiled at the chaos she had caused. "Oh Johin…" Yuriko said. "Did you know that Zelda's spiritual stone was stolen and she suspected you?" Johin shook her head slowly, keeping both her suspicious eyes on Yuriko. Yuriko continued. "Did you also know that Marth here would've been given three billion rupees to see if you did it?" 

Johin's eyes grew wide. Inside her mind, Redon gasped.

//Oh, Johin…I'm sorry…//

Marth gritted his teeth as he felt his fist tremble with anger. "Marth…" Yuriko said. "Why don't you come clean with Johin now?" Marth stared up at Johin, her eyes covered with her helmet. "Johin…" Marth said reaching for her, grabbing her hand, his eyes full of regret. "Please…don't be angry…" But Johin angrily stared down at the place where Marth had touched her and pulled away and then with a fluid stroke, punched Marth across the face, her full rage behind it. "Damn you!" Johin screamed as she glared angrily at Marth, who stumbled back a bit. "I hate you! I hate you and all humans! Damn you all and all your human emotions to the seventh circle of hell! Rot for all I care! I hate you!" "Johin, wait!" Marth called as he put a hand on his cheek where Johin had hit him. But she turned the corner, and Marth couldn't follow, his feet felt like lead, and sank to his knees. "Wait…" Happily, Yuriko laughed as she watched Marth being tortured. "Too bad Marth." She said. "Maybe the next girl you meet won't be a cold hearted princess." Laughing and walking away, Marth closed his eyes in pain. "Johin…a princess?"

***

Johin angrily slammed into her room, then forcing Redon out of her, she fell onto her bed and angrily slammed her fist into her pillow. Redon, who had ended on the floor because he was so roughly forced out looked at his sister stunned. "Johin…" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Johin glared at her brother. "I hate him…" she growled. "I hate all humans! I'm a dragon and that's why I should hate him!" Redon sighed. "Johin…I made a deal with Marth too." Johin looked up at her brother in surprise. "YOU WHAT?!" she practically screamed, her eyes turning a blazing blood red. Redon sighed. "I made him promise that he would try to become friends with you. And for nothing in return." Johin glared. "So?" Redon sighed again. 

So many sighs. 

"So," Redon said casually. "This means he really does like you. Or he wouldn't have taken it." Johin glared her brother down. "That may be so." She hissed. "But I still dislike him." Redon smiled. "At least it's not hating." He said. As a thought came across Johin, she grinned. "Brother…what would father say? If I told him I almost fell for a human?" Redon smiled. "He would say, 'Johin, my daughter, you should love who you love. And not worry about anything else.' That's what." Slowly, Johin relaxed and her eyes turned back to their normal color. "He is a great king isn't he?" She finally said. Redon smiled back at her. "The king of dragon's should be." He said proudly. 

***

Marth was getting quite tired of pacing around his room at nights thinking. "This is crazy…" he thought. "If I pace around this room anymore, then I'll make a ring on the ground…" Stopping for a minute, Marth stared at his desk. There, the picture of Zelda smiled back at him. Looking at that picture made Marth think. Then, walking over to his desk, Marth picked up the picture and opened a drawer in his desk. Gently placing the picture inside, Marth gave another sigh and closed the drawer. "Johin…forgive me…"

Then, a knock at the door.

Marth frowned as a small envelope was pushed under the door. Silently, Marth tip toed over to the door and listened for any sort of sound. Hearing no one, Marth slowly opened the door and looked down the halls. 

No one was there.

Turning back into his room, Marth stared down at the envelope. "What in the world?" he asked. As he picked up the envelope, he looked it over curiously. "Huh…no address. No markings either." Opening the envelope, Marth pulled out a letter in typed print:

To Marth, 

Johin is challenging you. Meet at the Final Destination at 9:00 sharp tonight.

And that was the whole letter.

Marth sighed as he put the letter on his desk. "All right," he said as he then fell onto his bed. "Nine…I guess I'll let her beat on me. I deserve it."

***

In her own room, Johin sat reading a book.

Then a knock on the door.

Silently, a white envelope was pushed through the bottom of the door. Blinking in confusion, Johin silently got up and walked over to the envelope. 

//What is it Johin? //

/A letter…from Yuriko the... /

//Open it! Open it and don't finish! //

Growling at her brother to shut up, Johin swiftly opened the letter.

To Johin:

Please meet me at the Final Destination for a match tonight at 8:30. Hope to see you there.

Looking over at the clock, Johin read the time. "Eight." She said. "All right…let's go…"

***

At the stage at eight twenty is when Johin showed up. "Yuriko!" she called into the dark stage. "Yuriko, are you here?" Looking around and seeing only darkness, Johin reached behind her and grabbed her wand. 

/Redon, I don't like this…/

//It's okay Johin…I'm here. //

Looking around the flat area, nothing moved. Nothing made a sound.

"Hello Johin…"

Spinning around quickly, Join saw Yuriko there in her silver dress smiling evilly. "Yuriko!" Johin hissed obvious hate in her voice. Smiling, Yuriko casually walked up to Johin. "Well, well, Johin. So good of you to come here. I see you got my letter." Yuriko laughed as she turned away from an angry Johin. "All right," Johin growled. "What do you want Yuriko? I'm not going to waste too much of my time with you." Yuriko turned back to Johin. "Angry are you?" she asked. "Very well. The reason I brought you here is to tell you something…" Smiling at Johin, Yuriko began to walk up to her. "As you know, Zelda is missing her spiritual stone. And you're the most likely suspect to have taken it." Johin glared as Yuriko began to walk around her in circles. Not moving, Johin stared straight ahead. "What do you want Yuriko?" Johin asked unwavering. Yuriko smiled at Johin as she stopped at the right side of her. "What I want…" she smiled. "I haven't had that in a long time. But I have gotten a bit of what I want." Johin glared. "Oh yeah, what's that?" she spat. Yuriko smiled. "Marth is miserable, and I get to get my revenge on not just all the dragons, but the princess of dragons as well." Johin glared. "I won't let you hurt my people…you won't win." she glared. Yuriko waved a finger in front of Johin. "Such hard words," she said. "First…let me tell you a little story…" Johin glared at the air ahead of her. "I never needed a bedtime story Yuriko." She said gripping her wand tightly. 

Yuriko laughed a bit as she crossed her arms behind her. "Well, this story is about a girl. A young girl, about ten. She lived happily with her family of two brothers and a beautiful silver haired mother and a hard working father. One day though, a figure blanketed the sky. The figure was a dragon as dark as night itself. And his heart was just as black. Breathing a fire so hot it scorched the strongest alloy the people had, he burnt the girl's life to the ground. Everything. The village that the girl lived in, the fields, so badly burnt nothing grew for the next five years, the villagers themselves, and the girl's family. All of her family…ash." Yuriko smiled at Johin who didn't return the favor. "The dragon had evil eyes. Oh, there were no words that could explain the terrible deeds the dragon had done. But…the girl met a magician. And he taught her magic…strong enough to take down a beast, but not enough for a dragon. But the girl was foolish. She wanted to take the dragon out herself anyway. But…"

Looking Johin straight in the eye, Yuriko smirked. "A blue prince led a fierce battle against the dragon…" Yuriko's eyes ran through Johin's like lightning. "A blue prince…" Johin could feel herself trembling. What dragon? What evil dragon? Could it be…?

Medeus?

Brother?

Gritting her teeth, Johin ran over her thoughts in her head. "No! Medeus did die by a prince's hand…but it couldn't be…there are a million blue princes in the world…it couldn't be…but I know it's true…" Seeing her remarks were hitting very hard, Yuriko stared at Johin. Gritting her teeth and eyes open in surprise, Johin looked very upset. Raising an eyebrow at her, Yuriko continued her story. "The blue prince…with the sword Falchion, he defeated the dragon and saved the rest who were spared. But the girl…she wanted revenge. She wanted to defeat the dragon. But the blue prince beat her to it. So…" pulling out the Spiritual stone of fire, she formed a fire energy in her hand, Yuriko smiled at the surprised look Johin had on her face. "The girl found out the dragon had family…the girl hated the people who had cross bred with the dragons…" Then, grabbing Johin's collar, Yuriko smiled as she brought the fireball close to Johin's heart and the percentage meters appeared. (You know the percentage to calculate damage at the bottom of the screen). "And hated even more the results!" then, with an evil glare, Yuriko thrust her hand forward.

"AAAAAHHHHGGGHHH!"

Marth's head snapped up as he stared around him, his hand over his cheek still. "A scream!" he thought urgently. Then, Marth stared at his clock. It was eight thirty. 

"Johin…!"

Dashing out of his room, Marth sped down the hall, brushing past Link and Roy. "Hey!" Roy said as he watched his friend run past him. "Marth!" Running to catch up to him, Roy sped off, Link not too far behind. Finally, Roy was just a bit behind Marth. "Marth!" Roy yelled as he tried to catch up. "Marth, what's the rush?" Ignoring Roy, Marth quickly turned into another hall. Behind him, Link could be heard shouting, "Hey! Guys, wait!" Finally making it to Johin's door, Marth stopped, giving Roy and Link to catch up and catch their breath. "Marth…" Roy panted as Link finally caught up. "W…Where's the fire?" But Marth had already gone in. "Marth!" Roy protested and was about to follow, but then Link caught his arm. "Roy…Roy wait…look at whose room that is." Roy looked at Link blankly. "What?" he asked. Link pointed to a sign on the door. As Roy read it, he gave a small yelp. "J-Johin?!" he exclaimed. "What?" Looking inside the room, Roy stared at his friend in the room, holding a piece of paper. "Marth…?" Roy asked as he peered in. "Mind telling us what's going on?" Inside the room, Marth finished reading the note. Clenching his fists in anger, Marth glared ahead. "Yuriko…!" he hissed. Roy looked at Link who shared an equal amount of confusion in his face. "Yuriko?" Roy asked. "What's this got to do with her?" Marth turned to Roy angrily, his eyes hurt and scared. "Yuriko's got Johin!" he cried as he began to dash out of the room. 

But Roy caught his arm as Marth tried to speed past him. "No way man!" Roy said as he brought a struggling Marth over to a chair and sat him down. "Hey Link!" Roy said as he tried to pin Marth down. "Help me!" Jumping in, Link grabbed Marth's arms and pulled them so they were behind and over his head. "No!" Marth struggled as Link struggled to hold him. "No, Link! I have to help Johin!" But Link just held on as Roy grabbed Marth feet to prevent kicking. "Marth!" Link shouted as he pulled on Marth's arms making it hurt. "Just, calm down! You have to tell us what's going on and then we'll let you go!" At this Marth struggled even more. "No, there's no time!" he shouted, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his arms. "MARTH!" Roy screamed as he let go of his legs and punched him across the face, making Link and Marth both stand still in shock. "Tell me! You've been scaring me a lot by acting weird for a long time! Tell me what in the hell is going on!" Marth, stunned looked up at his friends and then bowed his head in embarrassment and sadness. 

"I…" he said sadly. "I…you know about my deal with Zelda and Yuriko right Roy?" he asked finally. Roy nodded his head slowly. "Yeah." He said. " I know." Link blinked at his friends. "Deal?" he asked clueless. "What deal?" Roy looked down at Marth's head. Then, seeing his friend was already suffering more than needed, Roy finished the sentence for him. "Zelda lost the spiritual stone of Fire," Roy said. "Marth promised to get it back and get three billion rupees in return." Link dropped Marth like a sack of potatoes as he opened his mouth in surprise. "Three bill…? Three BILLION?!" Link nearly exploded. "Why didn't she tell me? Good Triforce!" Roy sighed as Link went on with his rambling. Kneeling down to Marth, Roy put a hand on his shoulder. "Johin…" Marth said as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" Putting both palms on the ground to support himself, Marth shook. "Johin…!" Link stopped raving and Roy looked down on Marth with pity. 

"You love her…Johin I mean." 

Marth opened his eyes and stared down at the ground, a small gasp following. Link grinned down at Marth. "You fell over Johin, the dragon magician…" he grinned running a hand through his hair. "Marth, you really are a dork…" Roy frowned at Link. "What?" Link cried as he shrugged his shoulders. "What?" Roy sighed and just rolled his eyes at Link's stupidity. "You're the dork Link." Roy said. Marth sighed "And the story doesn't end there…" he said sadly.

***

So he told them everything. Redon, the deal, the promises, the treachery, the secrets, and that Johin was actually a princess. Princess Johin of the dragons. "Wow…" Link said as Marth finished. "Wow…" was all he could say. Marth nodded. "But now she hates me and I…I'm worse than dirt." Turning to Marth, Roy grinned. "Marth," he said. "Don't worry about that. What's past is past and now we have to look ahead. Yuriko's has your princess hostage and you need to save her. So, o brave noble price," he teased. "Are you going to save your princess?" Marth slowly turned his head to look at Roy's. Then, he felt something wet fall down his face and land on his hand. Tears. 

Tears?

Johin…

Pulling his hand close, Marth smiled. "Let's go."

***

Back in the stage, Johin fell to the floor in pain, her percentage at 10%.

//Johin! Johin, get up! Get up or she'll kill you! She's got the Spiritual stone! //

/I know Redon…but…/

Johin looked up at Yuriko, a hand over her chest where a small hole leaked blood. "Yuriko!" Johin growled as she struggled to get up. "You don't have fire magic and you can hurt others like this!" Yuriko laughed. "Oh, poor fool!" she giggled. "I have the stone and with it's magic, I can kill you…really kill you…as slow and painful as I want." Johin glared up at Yuriko as she shakily stood. "I won't let you get away with this…" she glared. "I won't let you wipe out the dragons!" Yuriko laughed as she held up the spiritual stone. "That is doubtful. For you see…I have the Triforce of power in my hands also and with it, I think I'll make your brother suffer by making him watch you die slowly…" Johin glared as she clenched her wand. "Leave Redon out of this!" she cried, but it was too late. "Now, face the power of the Triforce!" Yuriko screamed as a bright red light shot out and hit Johin in the heart. 

"AAAARRRGHHH!"

Yuriko laughed as slowly, Johin fell apart from her brother. When the light faded a black dragon and Johin lay on the ground separate from each other. "J…Johin…" Redon gasped as he tried to get up. Looking at Yuriko, Redon glared. "Leave…" he growled. "Leave my sister ALONE!" Getting up, Redon charged Yuriko, fire beginning to appear from his mouth. "Leave her alone!" Meanwhile, Johin painfully looked up; her clothes the same, but without the cape, helmet, and shoulder pads. "No! Redon!" she screamed. Yuriko grinned as she waved her hand. Instantly, a pink crystal prison enclosed Redon as he roared and blew fire at the cage angrily. But the prison held. "Redon!" Johin cried finding the strength to get up and pound on the cage. "REDON!" But Yuriko grinned and lifted her hand. Swiftly, the cage flew in the air, well over reach. Johin glared at her enemy, her wand clenched tightly in her hands. Grinning like a bobcat, Yuriko looked at Johin. "Now…" she said as she pointed a finger at Johin, fire beginning to spark from it. 

"It's your turn…"


	6. What is a kiss?

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or anything I could be sued for

Marth, Link and Roy flew down the halls, hearing louder and louder screams as they ran. "It sounds like…" Link panted as he struggled to keep up. "Someone's really dying!" 

"Link!"

The trio stopped to see Zelda in a corner of another hall, a worried look on her face. "Link…I…I…!" Marth, slightly annoyed, turned to Link. "Link, I have NO time for playing Oprah! Hurry up!" 

Link nodded to Marth, and rushed over to Zelda. "Listen," Link said as he turned around to face the others. "You guys go ahead, I'll…"

"NO!" Zelda interrupted.

All six eyes turned to two. "What?" Marth asked. 

Zelda held her hands together as she trembled. "No…" she said. "You need to know." Roy, Marth, and Link turned to each other confused. 

"Know?" Link said. "About what?" 

Zelda looked down, blushing with shame. "About the Spiritual Stone's power…and the Triforce within it." 

Link's eyes widened at Zelda. "You mean…" he gasped. "You…the Triforce…in…Spiritual STONE?!" 

Zelda nodded remorsefully. "I put the Triforce of power into the stone…thinking it would be safe. And then…someone stole it…and now…" Zelda gave a small sniff as she buried her head in her hands. "Now it's gone!" 

"AARRGGGHHH!"

Marth, Roy, and Link turned to the sound. "JOHIN!" Marth screamed as he began to run down the hall. Turning to Zelda, Marth drew his sword. "I have no time for this…" he growled and then without another word, sped away. 

"No Marth, wait!" Roy cried. 

But it was too late.

***

Johin reeled with pain as she fell back from yet another attack. Bloody wounds were gaping all over her and a very deep one was in her left arm. "Yuriko!" Johin growled. "I won't let you get away with this!" Picking her wand up, Johin slowly got to her feet. Pointing her wand at Yuriko, Johin shouted magic words the red stone began to glow with a small blaze of fire. 

"Dragon Flame!"

Instantly, a jet of fire shot out of Johin's wand and flew towards Yuriko who smiled. Then, at the last second, Yuriko waved her hand containing the Spiritual Stone and redirected the attack up and out of her way. Grinning at Johin, Yuriko smiled. "It's no use Princess Johin!" Yuriko said. "Nothing will stop me!" Then, pointing the Stone at Johin, Yuriko laughed. "Look at you princess!" she crowed. "Helpless, bleeding, and Marth…your FORMER 'friend' no where in sight!" Then, looking up, Yuriko sneered at Redon who was furiously pacing and vainly trying to claw his way out of his imprisonment. "Redon! Oh, Redon!" Yuriko called. Redon responded with a blast of fire at the cage. But after seeing no damage was done, Yuriko grinned. "I think this game has gone on long enough…I think I'll finish this right now…" Then looking at Johin, Yuriko pointed the Spiritual Stone at Johin. "Well princess," Yuriko smiled as the stone began to glow. "I guess I did get what I want. I get to kill you and your brother in one day! It won't take me long to remove dragons from this earth shortly thereafter…"

"NO!"

Both Yuriko and Johin were taken by surprise at the sound of a new voice. Yuriko was so surprised; she broke her concentration releasing her almost fully charged attack too soon. Instantly, a blue blur ran up and stopped in front of Johin at the last second before the attack would have hit her. When the smoke cleared, Marth was there, standing over Johin, his cape covering the real amount of damage, but one could see the blood already running down his shoulder. "Johin…" Marth winced as he fell to his knees in front of her gripping his arms. "Are you all right?" 

Shocked, Johin looked up at Marth. "Marth!" she cried. "Get back! This is between me and Yuriko!" 

Grinning at Johin, Marth held one hand to his shoulder as he winced, "But Johin…I CARE about what happens to the dragons. I CARE about what happens to our friends…and…" Putting his other hand to hers, Marth forced a smile. "I CARE about what happens you…" and with that, he fell to the ground in pain. 

"Marth!" Johin screamed as he pitched forward and didn't move.

"Marth…!" Johin cried as she grabbed him and turned him over to look at his face. "Marth wake up!" 

Yuriko laughed as she watched happily as Johin shake Marth. "Fool!" Yuriko giggled as Roy, Link, and Zelda made an appearance. "He's gone now and you'll be next!" 

"Marth!" Roy cried as he appeared. Running up to Johin, Roy quickly slammed into the floor next to Johin. "Come on Marth…" Roy said as he quickly ripped off his cape and made a bandage. "Marth wake up!" Next to him, Link quickly gave up a piece of his tunic and Zelda a piece of her dress. Roy nodded in thanks as he started to tie up Marth. 

"Roy…" Link began as he spotted Yuriko, fire dancing in her fingers. Quickly Roy's head snapped up and as soon as he saw Yuriko he glared. 

"You…!" he hissed as he drew his sword and charged. "You'll pay for what you did to Marth!" 

Seeing what was going to happen, Link quickly grabbed for him. "NO! Roy, don't!" but Roy's tatters of a cape only slipped through his fingers. But it was too late. Roy flew back, smoke rising from his chest.

"Roy!" Link called as Roy struggled to stand. "Roy, are you alright?" 

Gasping for air, and a burn on his chest, Roy slowly got to his feet, his hand over his wound. "Not really!" Roy groaned back. "She has too much power for any of us!" 

Yuriko laughed as fire exploded from her. "You're right little boy!" she crowed. "The Triforce of power gives me enough strength to kill all of you! And that is what I shall do…" Then pointing to Johin, Yuriko grinned. "Starting with you…" As a spark of fire began to spark again form her finger. Meanwhile, Johin looked down at Marth, his face looking like he had only fallen asleep.

"How could I have hit him…?"

"I CARE about what happens to the dragons…"

"Marth…"

"I CARE about what happens to our friends…"

"Marth…no!"

"And I CARE about what happens…"

"MAAAAARRTHH!!!"

"…To you…"

Angrily, Johin got up, her wand twitching in her hand. "Yuriko!" Johin growled as she pointed her wand at Yuriko. "You…and me…let's go!" Charging to her, Johin slammed her wand down at Yuriko. 

"What?!" Yuriko cried surprised, as she dodged backwards. "Get back here!" John cried as she flew at her again. 

"Johin!" Zelda cried as she flew at Yuriko again and again. 

Link, also watching the fight, quickly snapped out of his senses and ran over to the wounded Marth. "Marth!" Link cried as he shook him. "Marth, you've got to wake up!"

"Arrgh!"

Quickly, Link looked up just in time to see Johin fly past him and skid the ground. "N…not yet!" Johin growled as she struggled to get up. "I'm not done with you!" 

Link sighed heavily as Johin flew back at Yuriko. "Girls…" he groaned. Turning his attention back to Marth, Link continued to shake him. "Roy!" Link called as Roy slowly made his way over to him. "Give me a hand!" As Roy slowly made his way over, Link kept shaking Marth. "We've got to wake him up!" Link cried. "If he doesn't, he could bleed to death!" 

Roy sighed as he felt his burn smoldering. "I'm not sure…" he whispered through his burns. "If we had a doctor…"

Link shook his head. "There's no time!" he cried and with that, he slapped Marth across the face on his other cheek. "WAKE UP YOU DOLT!" he screamed. Slowly, very slowly, Marth began to open his eyes. 

"Wha…Johin?"

Link and Roy grinned as Marth slowly looked around. "Guys…" Marth said a little weak. "Where…Johin…Yuriko?" But his question was answered as Johin fell back into his arms. "Rrrgh…!" she growled as she held an arm that was ripped to shreds. "Johin!" Marth exclaimed as he held her. "Johin, are you alright?" 

With only one eye open, the other shut with pain, Johin cringed as her wound smoked. "Does it LOOK like I'm alright?" she demanded. "Marth, don't get in this, this is my fight!" Then, pushing Marth off, Johin spread her wings and jumped into the air. "Yuriko I won't let you get away!" Johin screamed as she brought her wand down. Just as fast, Yuriko brought the Triforce up to block and the two were soon locked in a stalemate of power. 

Snarling as she pushed the Triforce upwards, Yuriko yelled, "Johin, I WILL kill you and then the other smashers here! I will be avenged!" 

But Johin only grinned as she pushed down, her wings quivering with strain. "I won't let you hurt anyone." She said quietly so the others couldn't hear. "Not the one's I love."

"Johin!" Marth called as he watched fire from both circle each other and combine together. "Johin, get out! The fire's going to explode!" Even though he was wounded, Marth slowly got up and began to race to her. "Johin, no!" he cried.

But he was too late. 

Quickly, the two incompatible fires exploded around Johin and Yuriko, sending them both flying in the air. Redon, who had been furiously growling and scratching in his cage, suddenly broke free now that Yuriko was too weak to maintain the spell and fell to the ground. "Johin!" he called as he watched his sister and Yuriko begin to fall off the stage. "Johin, wake up!" But they continued to fall, farther and farther, until, 

"Gotcha!"

Marth quickly dived, catching the unconscious Johin by the wrist and watched as Yuriko fell down, down, down…until,

"GAME!"

Instantly, Marth pulled upward, and in turn, Johin gently fell into his arms. "Johin!" he cried as he held her, shaking her a bit. "Johin, wake up! Please wake up!" As she didn't move, Marth felt a sinking sensation as he held Johin. "No!" he thought. "No, don't leave me! I…" Slowly, but surely, Johin's eyes fluttered open and slowly looked around. "Johin…" Marth whispered happily. "You're alive!" 

Johin gave a small grin as she felt Marth gently hug her. "I'm going to sleep…Marth…I…" but she never finished.

***

"Johin…" Marth gently said as she stirred in her bed. "Johin…wake up…" 

Slowly, Johin opened her eyes. "Ma…Marth?" Johin said as she opened her eyes. "Where…?" but as she tried to get up, a pain that hit her in the side made her fall back on the bed. 

"No, Johin, be still!" Marth demanded. "You have a lot of wounds and you need to rest! Lie back down!" 

Reluctantly, Johin agreed and sighed. "Redon…" she suddenly whispered trying to get up again. "Where's Redon?!" 

Struggling to get up again, Marth quickly grabbed Johin's shoulders to keep from opening her wounds. "Johin!" Marth pleaded as he began to push her down. "Stay still! Redon is fine! He's…"

"Right here."

Both Marth and Johin looked up to see Redon smiling back at them. "Johin…" Redon said as grinned at Marth and Johin. "Maybe you better make yourself presentable. Father is here and he's here to take you home." 

Johin glared at her brother. "Redon, why?" she asked. Slowly, Marth got up off of Johin. 

Going home?

Redon sighed as he continued. "Father needs us back home. He says that we need to treat your wounds…" 

Immediately, Johin growled as she tried to get up, resulting in Marth trying to pin her down again. "I don't want to go." She hissed dangerously, her eyes glowing a bit red. "Tell father he can…"

"A_hem_."

Johin immediately turned to see a much larger black dragon behind Redon. As Marth stared down the dragon, he gasped. It was the biggest dragon Marth had ever seen, even bigger than Medeus. Feeling a gulp go down his throat, the big dragon stepped in. His leather wings were folded across his chest and four big horns sprouted from his head. Coughing slightly, the big dragon said to Marth, "Excuse me you, but do you belong _on_ my daughter?" Instantly, Marth looked down and Johin looked up. Both were extremely close. Just as fast as they looked down, Johin and Marth pulled away. 

Then turning to her father, Johin said, "Father, I don't want to go! I have friends here and the doctor here is fine, and…" 

But the big dragon cut her off. "Johin…" he said in a deep thunderous voice. "My decision is final. You are needed at home. We are leaving tonight." Then, as he turned, Marth watched as Johin let her head fall in defeat.

"Johin…" Marth said as he watched Johin sadly lean back on the bed. "It's going to be alright. You're going back home and away from this stupid tournament." 

Staring ahead, Johin said nothing for a minute. "But…" she said. "I want to stay." 

Breathing a sigh, Marth reached for Johin's hand. Then, pressing on it so they were palm to palm, Marth smiled sadly. "Johin…I know you want to stay. But you have to do what your father says. Even if it means leaving me." 

***

Marth watched as Redon slowly climbed on another winged dragon's back. "Redon…" he asked as he watched. "Redon…will Johin ever be back?" 

Redon sighed as the dragon secured him. "I…I don't know Marth." He said sadly as the dragon prepared to fly. "You'll have to ask father." 

As Marth watched the dragon take off, he sighed. Looking to his left, Marth sadly watched as Johin picked up Johin gently in his claws and flapped his wings. Johin was in a simple black tunic with high gray boots and black lipstick with her hair down, heart sunk. Catching the others eye, Marth watched in horror as Johin mouthed sadly, "Good bye." And then the big dragon opened his great wings to take off. Quickly as if he meant to do it, Marth ran over to the big dragon and landed on his knees in front of the dragon king. 

"Your majesty!" Marth cried as he held out his hands wide. "Your majesty please! Please you can't take Johin away! It's because I…I…" not finding the words, Marth stared down at the ground. "I…" he muttered. However, in his head, his mind was screaming. "No! Don't take her! Don't take her!" he cried mentally. "I…!" The king looked Marth down and said nothing. And then, covering Johin with his claw began to fly away. "No, Johin!" Marth called as he looked up. "Don't go…!" As he watched the black figure disappear from sight, Marth kept his eyes to the sky. "Please…" he whispered. "Don't go…" Then, to his amazement, a black figure fell down to him. 

"Johin!" he cried as she fluttered down to him. 

"Marth…" she cried as she fell into his arms happily. As the two hugged each other for a minute, A roar echoed in the sky. As Johin looked up, she sighed and looked back down. "I…I have to go." She finally said. "Good bye Marth. I came down here to tell you…" As Johin smiled at Marth, she said quietly, "I care too." 

Marth said nothing as a tear fell down his face. "Will…will I ever see you again?" he asked quietly as he gripped Johin a bit tighter. But Johin stared into him and said, "I'll always be with you…no matter where you go, I'll be there." As a single tear streaked down her face, Marth gently brushed it away and hugged Johin again. 

"And I with you." He whispered. "You'll always be human to me." 

Johin smiled as she hugged Marth. "But I hate you and your human emotions…" Marth smiled and nodded as he breathed in Johin's hair, her smoky smell wavering over him. "Johin, I'm sorry I hurt you…I love...you…" 

Gasping, Johin pulled away and stared at Marth, her hands to her chest. "M…M-Marth…" Johin stuttered. "I…I don't know what that is or what to say…" 

Smiling gently, Marth stared at Johin as she struggled with her words. "It means that I'll care about you forever." Marth said as he held out a hand for her. "It mean that, if you'll care about me forever, then we'll be lovers." 

Johin smiled as she took Marth's hand. "I may not understand entirely." She said. "But I trust you." Then, walking up to Marth, Johin gently opened her wings and wrapped them around Marth, putting her head on his heart. "I…love…you…Marth Lowell…" 

Marth smiled as he looked down at Johin, who was blushing a bit. "Thank you Johin." He said. "Is there anything you want before you go?" 

Johin thought for a minute and then looked back up at him, her eyes showing a hint of worry. "My mother…before she died, she told me something that humans do that I didn't understand." Johin said as she stared at Marth, his blue eyes showing some confusion. "She said that when two people give their love to each other, they 'kiss'. I never figured out what that is. Is it a food?" 

Marth grinned as he put a hand on Johin's face. "No." Marth explained leaning into Johin. "This is a kiss…"

***

As another roar echoed the sky, Johin gently smiled and pulled away, flapping her wings making her rise from the ground. "I'll find you sometime…" she called as she flew higher watching Marth smile with a sad happiness. "I'll know the way…you're with me…I love you Marth."

And then she disappeared.

"Johin…"

***

Marth sighed as the carriage disappeared behind him. "Well Marth old buddy," he said to himself. "How are you going to carry all of this?" Indeed, bags and luggage of all sorts were lined up in front of him.

Along with a briefcase full of money.

"Prince Marth!" 

Marth turned to see a servant run up to him. "Prince Marth!" the exasperated man called. "Welcome back home! Let us get your bags. And, by the way, you have a visitor." 

Marth raised an eyebrow. "From where?" he asked. "And why was I not informed of this before?" 

The servant made an odd noise. "I'm sorry sir." He apologized. "But I can't really tell where the visitor is from. But she's royalty that's for sure." 

***

"Alright!" Marth exclaimed as he burst into the room. "I…" but what he saw was a girl in a long black tunic with designs of flying dragons and an even brighter silk thread of sky blue outlined the fancy dragons. On her back, two black wings and a tail lined her spine. As Marth stared at the girl, his eyes wide, she smiled and brushed her long black hair with her hand. "I told you I would find you." The girl said. As she held out a package she had in her hands, she smiled as Marth hugged her.

"I came to give you a cape."

The End

Thank you to all of my fellow readers, writers, and so forth, for I do not know what to call you. Ha, ha, ha…don't hurt me! Please R&R and tell me what you think for I enjoy your opinions about my stories. Thank you! Remember that life is just a Dark Secret.

Thanks again


End file.
